


After the fireworks

by Dontbetonit



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM France
Genre: M/M, RPF, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbetonit/pseuds/Dontbetonit
Summary: A little bit of introspection from maxence pov





	After the fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> RPF - FICTION! Not real and just for funsies! Please do not share outside ao3

He missed him. He missed him terribly. And the only thing worse than missing him terribly, was the realisation of exactly how much he missed him, and what that meant.  
Maxence absentmindedly ran a hand over his head as he lay on the couch in his apartment, still adjusting to the prickly feeling. He stared at the street lights outside, his own lights all off, the darkness not helping his mood. Axel was due to return home to Paris tonight, and they hadn't seen each other in person (properly, alone) for two weeks. Not long for most people. But when the person you're missing is the best friend that you're sure you've fallen for, two weeks was agony.  
He thought of his smile. His beautiful smile. The big silly grin when maxence facetimed him with his new haircut. Those soft pink lips. They hadn't kissed in months. Well, lucas and eliott hadn't kissed in months, not since they stopped filming. He would give anything to be back there, back in that apartment, his hand cradling his - no - lucas face as their lips touched softly. He was sure he'd never felt such an intensity before. He was also sure the intensity would fade once he had time to adjust to life afterwards, once he had time to distance himself from his character and from - him. How wrong he had been. All the distance did was make his longing all the more obvious. Make him realise that this wasn't just two fictional characters falling in love, but two - well at least one - real person.  
And that's what scared him the most. He had friends who were gay. He was pretty certain his parents wouldn't care. And quite frankly couldn't care less what the "public" thought. What scared him the most was the thought of him, this wonderful, sweet, caring, funny, gorgeous boy, not feeling the same. Their relationship was - unique, to say the least. He never felt this close a connection with another human being in his life. He has told him things he's never told anyone before, not even his family or ex girlfriends. He's never cared about anyone this much, besides his family. And he never, never ever, wanted to lose that. What if he confessed his feelings, and it wasn't mutual? Would that be the end of whatever they had?  
Maxence wasn't sure if hours or minutes had passed while he was thinking of axel, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by the vibrating phone on his belly. A picture of ouba cuddled up on her owner's lap, a hand resting on her head, and a caption "think somebody missed me". Fuck raccoons, right now he would give anything to be that dog.  
He tried to think of a witty reply, and failed. So instead he typed "she's not the only one". He hesitated. Is that too much? Too weird? Fuck it, he did miss him. And they've both said so several times before when they've been apart. Except this time, there was a new weight behind them, a new meaning, at least for maxence. He hit send, let his phone fall to the side, and closed his eyes.  
But only for a minute, because this time he was snapped out of his thoughts by the ringing of his doorbell.


End file.
